


are you close to me?

by dev0n



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Murdoc, bottom!Murdoc, top!2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev0n/pseuds/dev0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often that Murdoc would let him do this. Somehow, it still never felt like 2D was in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you close to me?

It wasn't often that Murdoc would let him do this. It took a lot of trust, 2D knew, and Murdoc didn't trust easily. It was only when 2D got particularly sentimental (not _too_ sentimental, mind you, or Murdoc would shove him away and leave) and Murdoc's guard was particularly low, only when it felt a little more like they were making love instead of just _fucking_. Only then would Murdoc let 2D do the fucking, though it still somehow always felt like Murdoc was in charge.

"C'mon, then. You want me to ride your cock? Mmm?" Murdoc whispered into 2D's ear, reaching for the lubricant that was always somewhere close at hand. 2D made a helpless little noise in the back of his throat, nodding eagerly. Murdoc just laughed, low and scratchy, long tongue dragging along the side of 2D's throat and making him shiver.

Murdoc fumbled with the slippery, half-empty bottle for a moment before squeezing a decent amount over his fingers. 2D watched helplessly as Murdoc slid one, then two into his own entrance, making a satisfied grunt as he did. He knew from experience that if he lifted a hand to try and assist, it'd be slapped away, but he tried anyway. As expected, Murdoc took 2D's wrist in his free hand, digging his nails in. His grip was gentle enough not to break the skin, but hard enough that 2D let out a little whine.

"Ah-ah-ah, hands off," Murdoc chastised, and 2D whimpered his apology. Murdoc released 2D's wrist, working his fingers in and out of himself quickly but carefully. 2D watched in mostly silence, running his hands across Murdoc's chest and squeezing at his shoulders a little.

Finally, Murdoc seemed to think he was ready enough; he pulled his fingers from himself and let out a displeased grunt at the empty feeling. "That ought'a do it," he grumbled, half to himself. He poured a good amount of the lube over 2D's cock; the singer let out a whine of complaint.

"'At's cold," he said hoarsely, the first he'd spoken in over an hour. Murdoc just rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss the singer and effectively silence any complains. After a few moments of stroking 2D's cock, making sure it was thoroughly lubricated, Murdoc broke the kiss.

It was this particular moment that 2D cherished the most. When Murdoc would brace one hand on 2D's chest, the other reaching behind him to guide the singer's cock to his entrance. His face was always particularly vulnerable in those few seconds, and 2D reached up a hand to cup Murdoc's cheek.

The moment was broken when an irritated Murdoc breathed out, "Quit it, you sappy sod," and smacked away 2D's hand. 2D just gave him an affectionate smile, which only seemed to irritate Murdoc more. But his irritation was only expressed half-heartedly; he was rather distracted with lowering himself onto 2D's cock. "Fucking- sweet _Satan,"_ Murdoc breathed out, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. 2D's hands flew to Murdoc's hips as he tried desperately not to thrust up into him. He knew he'd only be punished if he did. Both of Murdoc's hands were on 2D's chest, now, and his fingernails sunk into the sensitive skin there.

It only took a minute or so before Murdoc was fully seated on the singer's cock, eyes squeezed shut. He raked his nails down 2D's chest, eliciting a breathy moan from the singer. After only a few seconds, Murdoc slowly began to rock his hips, lifting himself an inch or two before sliding back down. 2D tried to grasp Murdoc's cock, but the bassist was having none of that; he took both of 2D's wrists in one of his, pinning them over his head. His grip was loose enough that 2D could have easily broken it, but he had no desire to.

It didn't take long for them to find a good rhythm. 2D was the louder of the two, letting out rather high-pitched moans and the occasional word- usually a 'fuck', or Murdoc's name. Murdoc was considerably quieter, his only noises being low grunts and groans as he fucked himself on 2D's cock, eyes squeezed tightly shut and nails occasionally raking down 2D's chest.

As usual, 2D was the first to reach his climax. "Oh, fuck, Muds, 'm gonna--" 2D began, panting out the words breathlessly.

Murdoc clapped a hand over 2D's mouth. "Shut it," he replied simply, sounding rather winded himself. The hand that was still holding 2D's arms over his head let go, and 2D took that as subtle permission to wrap a wide hand around Murdoc's cock and give it fast, haphazard tugs. Murdoc clung to 2D's shoulders and let out a particularly loud gasp; 2D came with Murdoc's name on his lips, and Murdoc followed a couple seconds or so later, riding out 2D's orgasm.

They both rested in silence for half a minute or so, catching their breath. Murdoc was first to move, pulling himself off of 2D's cock and grimacing at the mess they'd made. "I'm taking a bloody shower," he grunted, getting off the bed and wandering toward the bathroom door, shamelessly naked. He flipped on the bathroom light and paused to glance at 2D, who lay in bed wearing a rather put-out expression.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "You're welcome to join me," he added simply, and with that, he went about starting the shower.

2D's expression brightened immediately. He nearly tripped over himself in his haste to get out of bed.


End file.
